Three Spirits
by SleepsInOctober
Summary: AU, In a third year without Sirius Black, Harry worries that things are a bit too boring. When the trio (ahem, Ron) upsets a ghost, things get a little too exciting. They've been turned into - ghosts?
1. Life and Death as Usual

Title: Three Spirits Author: SleepsInOctober Genre: Adventure, maybe some humor Summary: AU, In a third year without Sirius Black, Harry worries that things are a bit too boring. When the trio upsets a ghost, things get a little too exciting. They've been turned into - ghosts?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
***  
  
Chapter One - Life and Death as Usual  
  
"Do either of you feel that this year has been too easy?"  
  
Ron and Hermoine both peered over their books and stared at their bespectacled friend. The three were sharing a table in the transfiguration section of the library.  
  
"Harry, are you insane? We've more work than ever!" Ron asked, keeping his voice down to ensure he did not attract the wrath of Madame Pince.  
  
"I don't know what you are complaining about, Ron. You've had plenty of time to complete your assignments. I'm only a week ahead, but I'm taking more classes than you." Hermoine said, still frantically taking notes on a piece of parchment.  
  
"Yeah, and it's making you cranky."  
  
"Cranky!" Hermoine stopped writing, looking up indignantly. "I'm just - stretched a bit thin."  
  
Ignoring her protests, Ron turned back to Harry. "We still have all those predictions to make up for Trewlawney. How can you say that's easy?"  
  
"I wasn't talking about school work, though," Harry said, absently fiddling with his quill. "Just, the year in general."  
  
He had both of their interests now.  
  
"Harry," Hermoine began slowly. "You don't really want another year like last, do you? With the whole school suspicious of you?"  
  
"Or the year before, with You-Know-Who skulking around?" asked Ron/  
  
"Well, no, of course not!" Harry frowned. "It just seems odd not to have something going on this year."  
  
Hermoine let out an unlady-like snort. "I think we have more than enough to worry about. We were very lucky our grades didn't slip while we were out adventuring. I've just begun to feel like I've caught up to where I would have been if I hadn't been petrified."  
  
"And besides, we've got our second death-day party to attend tomorrow," added Ron, "how much more excitement do need?"  
  
***  
  
Myrtle Tucker had been haunting a girls lavatory at Hogwarts for 50 years. She didn't have any real friends among the other ghosts. Indeed, they seemed to avoid her.  
  
Each year followed a pattern for Myrtle. She would mope in her U-bend until a first-year dared to enter. She would then throw a temper tantrum that was sure to flood the hall and traumatize the student. Soon word would spread, and only a few forgetful students would dare wander in.  
  
Until last year.  
  
Last year three students came in, everyday for a month! Nothing she did scared them off! The nerve of the living...  
  
Then she was attacked! By a book! And then insulted! She fumed until the boys (boys!) came back, with a new man (in the girls lavatory!) and spoke with her.  
  
They had asked how she died.  
  
Despite the fact that she was always thinking about death, this focused her on her own passing. The boys finally left the bathroom (through the sink?) and she continued to reminisce until they returned.  
  
And that was it.  
  
No one visited anymore. No potions were brewing, nothing was thrown about. She was enraged when people invaded her bathroom, but sulked when no one visited. But she couldn't just ask boys to visit her, could she? Not that she wanted them to visit. But she'd have to think of a reason, just in case.  
  
As the year passed she planed it out. She would invite everyone she knew to a deathday party! Of course, that was a pretty short list, the other ghosts and three of the living. But when they came and visited her toilet and saw how nice it was, she would get lots of visitors. Right? 


	2. The Party That Wasn't

Title: Three Spirits  
  
Author: SleepsInOctober  
  
Genre: Adventure, maybe some humor  
  
Summary: AU, In a third year without Sirius Black, Harry worries that things are a bit too boring. When the trio upsets a ghost, things get a little too exciting. They've been turned into - ghosts?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
***  
  
Chapter Two - The Party That Wasn't  
  
"Oh, I feel strange not bringing a gift," fretted Hermoine.  
  
"What would we bring her? A plunger?" Harry replied as they left the library and headed for the second floor bathroom.  
  
"Now, Harry-"  
  
"Padded seats?"  
  
"Ron! Don't-"  
  
"Deluxe mildew curtains?"  
  
"Mop?"  
  
"Bucket?"  
  
Hermoine huffed, "Really, you two are impossible."  
  
***  
  
Myrtle's party was in full swing when the trio entered the girl's bathroom. That is to say, it seemed completely deserted.  
  
"Um, Myrtle?" Harry broke the silence, peering around. The room was curiously clean, with strange luminescent streamers decorating the stalls. The sinks were covered with rotting food, much like they had seen at Nearly Headless Nick's party.  
  
"This is completely - odd," Ron commented. "Do you think we have the right day?"  
  
"Of course we do! There's food here - "  
  
"It looks like the food's been here for ages!"  
  
" - and it is decorated," Hermoine went on, speaking louder over Ron.  
  
"Maybe we have the wrong time?" Harry asked.  
  
A sudden voice surprised them all.  
  
"Oh! You came! You're the first ones here!" Myrtle had come barreling through the back wall and stopped before them. She had evidently dressed for the occasion with a huge ghostly bow in her hair and her robes were neatly pressed. She was also speaking very fast.  
  
"You're the first here, but I'm sure the others are on their way. Just wait here." Before anyone living could manage to get a word in, she had shot away through the closed door.  
  
"Well, hello, Myrtle," Ron said crossly, looking over at the door. "I've never seen her so worked up. Unless she was yelling at me."  
  
Hermoine closed her mouth, which had fallen open at some point during Myrtle's appearance. "I've certainly never seen her so, well, alive."  
  
"Maybe she's just happy seeing Harry again." Ron smirked at Harry.  
  
Harry tried to ignore his growing blush. "Oh, shut up." That just made Ron burst into laughter. "It was embarrassing. Ghosts shouldn't be allowed in the Quidditch showers!"  
  
Ron was still laughing, and even Hermoine seemed to be suppressing a smile. With a great deal of effort.  
  
"Thanks. Some friends I've got, encouraging ghosts to become voyeur."  
  
"I'm just remembering how we could hear your girly scream all the way in Gryffindor Tower."  
  
"I did not scream! And even if I did, it wouldn't be a girly scream," Harry protested."  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"I did not."  
  
"You did."  
  
"I didn't!"  
  
Hermoine was getting ready to break up the witty repartee when Myrtle suddenly appeared before them again, getting yells from all three of them. At least one scream was girly.  
  
"A few of the ghosts are running late," Myrtle quickly said, running her hands over her robes in an effort to smooth them down. "But they'll be here soon. And then we can really start the party. Are you having fun? Have some food. I'll be right back." She smoothed down her robes once more and floated away through the wall.  
  
"Are we sure that's Myrtle? Can you Polyjuice into a ghost?" Ron looked mystified.  
  
"I think she's just nervous. Who did she say was coming, Harry?"  
  
"I don't remember, Hermoine! I was a bit distracted trying to get a towel! But I know we're the only one's from the living."  
  
"How do you know that?" Ron asked, looking up from his perusal of the decaying food.  
  
"You didn't hear anyone else yelling from the showers, did you?"  
  
"Ah. Good point." Ron gave some old cake a poke with his wand. It crumpled. "A waste of good frosting, that."  
  
Hermoine examined the floor for a moment before sitting down under a window. "Seriously, though, I don't think Myrtle's really on friendly terms with many of the students."  
  
"Or the staff," Harry agreed, flopping down next to her. "I can't imagine Filch is that pleased with her."  
  
"Who do you supposed cleaned this place, then?"  
  
"House elves maybe? Should we start up spew again?" Ron asked, now poking at some green finger sandwiches.  
  
"It's NOT spew! It's the Society for the - oh, forget it. And would you leave the food alone? You'll make yourself ill," Hermoine scolded.  
  
This time when Myrtle appeared she was muttering to herself and fiddling with the ribbons of her bow, which was partially undone. " - must be somewhere. I mean, there's always some ghosts about. The Friar at least is always in Hufflepuff at this time of night!"  
  
She had floated to a stop in front of Harry and Hermoine. "Good! You're having fun! Right? Right. Right." She put on bright smile that looked somewhat maniacal. "Right?"  
  
Harry and Hermoine exchanged a glance.  
  
"Right," they answered together, albeit a bit weakly.  
  
"Right. I'll be right back. I know where they are, they can't hide from me..."  
  
They watched her float away through the door again, still muttering. Ron finally spoke, "Right. What were we talking about?"  
  
"I have no idea." 


	3. The Wrath of Myrtle

Title: Three Spirits  
  
Author: SleepsInOctober  
  
Genre: Adventure, Humor  
  
Summary: AU, In a third year without Sirius Black, Harry worries that things are a bit too boring. When the trio upsets a ghost, things get a little too exciting. They've been turned into - ghosts?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter One - The Wrath of Myrtle  
  
"D'you think it would be rude if we left?" Ron asked Hermione, knowing her sense of what was proper was stricter than his or Harry's. Despite his revulsion, and many admonitions from a certain brown-haired book-lover, he was still examining the food table.  
  
"I don't know, Myrtle could be back any..." Hermione trained off as a familiar sound grew nearer. A distinct weeping that could only mean one thing - Myrtle had returned.  
  
She came through the door for once - although she still came through the door - and had her face buried in her hands. Her robes were back to their usual dull state and her hair ribbon was nowhere in evidence. Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched as she drifted back into her stall.  
  
Exchanging glances, Harry and Hermione raised themselves from the floor and joined Ron. Without a word they all walked over and pushed open the door of Myrtle's toilet.  
  
"Myrtle?" Hermione began quietly. "Is everything. . . okay?"  
  
Myrtle's only response was her muffled sobs.  
  
"Really, the place looks great. We're having loads of fun!" tried Harry, forcing enthusiasm into his voice. The ghost just seemed so defeated that he wanted to somehow make her feel better.  
  
The cries were unmuffled now.  
  
Harry nudged Ron, then nodded towards Myrtle. Ron looked at her, then back at Harry and shrugged. Harry nudged him again, clearly stating 'your turn'. This, with an added glare from Hermione, made him give it a try. He was the only one among them with a sister, anyway. He knew how to handle girls.  
  
"Hey, Myrtle. Myrtle. Myrtle!" Volume played a large part in Ron's perk-up-Myrtle plan. "Oy, MYRTLE!"  
  
The ghost suddenly looked up from her perch on the toilet. "What are you doing here? This is a girls bathroom!" she said, momentarily too startled to cry.  
  
"Right, she's lost it, let's go," Ron threw up his hands and started for the door.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Don't 'Ron' me," he continued, "We've been in this bathroom for hours now, and now this crazy, weepy girl doesn't even remember that she invited us!"  
  
"Um, Ron-"  
  
"No proper food, just reminders of what might have been a good dinner. Maybe a year ago!"  
  
"Ah, Ron-"  
  
"Even if the place is tidied up a bit - 'cause usually it is a fright in here - there's just too many odd memories here. I don't even get why a ghost would want to hang around in the place that they died. Especially a dismal place like this!"  
  
"Ron!" Two voices joined together got his attention and he turned around at the door.  
  
Harry and Hermione were backing away from Myrtle's stall slowly, followed by the glowing apparition. There were no tears coming from Myrtle now, only an odd silence that felt tense and wrong.  
  
"We stay-" she whispered, and then seemed to change her mind. "How could I explain it to you. The living! You would have to experience it yourselves." She smiled, her lips vying with her voice for 'creepiest feature'. By now Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all backed up against the door with Myrtle directly in front of the,. Her eyes seemed to glow, stronger than her regular pale luminecense. "I think I want you to join me for a while. It will be my death-day present."  
  
The students had finally had enough. As one, they all turned and tried to open the door, a task hampered by the fact that none of them were willing to step away from the door, for doing so would be to step closer (or possibly through) Myrtle.  
  
Before the door was open more than a crack, a curious sensation hit the trio. A ringing in their ears and an odd lightness to their limbs, they felt themselves fall, but never felt their bodies hit the floor.  
  
Of course, their bodies never did hit the floor. It was a moot point in that they no longer had bodies to hit the floor with... 


End file.
